No Smoke Without Fire
by Trumpet-Geek
Summary: [kuramisawa] series: Ambulance Chaser. "Kuramochi's voice shakes across the line before he even has a chance to say hello, and Kazuya's grip tightens so hard the phone creaks. Come to the hospital, he says. There's been an accident." Minor character death.
**No Smoke Without Fire**

 _By_ : TG

 _Summary_ : Kuramochi's voice shakes across the line before he even has a chance to say hello, and Kazuya's grip tightens so hard the phone creaks. Come to the hospital, he says. There's been an accident.

 _Disclaimer_ : I don't own daiya.

 _Warnings_ : minor character death (no one important)

 _AN_ : this is the inaugural work of the kura/miyusawa hospital au ive been working on for a while! unfortunately i didnt think this through very well so none of the hospital au fics follow the linear structure of the au lmao but people do this all the time so im sure youll be able to find your way through.

 **IN OTHER NEWS THIS IS MY 50TH FIC ON FFNET WOO**

* * *

When Kazuya wakes to _Whatta Man_ by Salt-n-Pepa, he knows something is wrong. Despite Kazuya's somewhat low opinion of the ER nurse's intelligence, he knows that Kuramochi isn't _stupid_. They work overnights together, and Kuramochi knows the difficulty of navigating a world that isn't made for people like them. He wouldn't call hours before Kazuya's alarm for something trivial.

By the time he gets to the phone, he's more awake, more aware, and a feeling of deep unease settles low in his gut.

Kuramochi's voice shakes across the line before he even has a chance to say hello, and Kazuya's grip tightens so hard the phone creaks. Come to the hospital, he says. There's been an accident.

He doesn't remember fumbling for his keys with shaking fingers and quickening breaths, doesn't even remember getting into his car or cutting off his neighbor or pulling out onto the highway. He is only aware of the phone pressing against his leg in his pocket and the way his hands tighten white-knuckled around the steering wheel. Kazuya is young, just barely out of university, but with one parent dead and the other lost in grief he is no stranger to loss. All he can think about is how he's not prone to begging, but if it means seeing Eijun's beautiful smile again he would spend eternity on his knees.

When he arrives in a daze Kuramochi is already there waiting, face ashen and hair sticking up every which way, obviously exhausted and worried sick. He's fine, Kuramochi says. His voice shakes almost as much as his hands, but he presses his palms flat to his thighs and his mouth cuts across his face in a small, tight line. Kazuya remembers that even though this man is a nurse, even though he is used to blood and suffering and sometimes even death, it is never _personal_. He looks at Kuramochi's stiff shoulders and clenching fingers and thinks maybe he just doesn't want to face the possibilities alone.

(Kazuya has always known that Eijun's jobs are dangerous -not everyone has what it takes to be a paramedic or a firefighter- but this is the first time he's really come face-to-face with it, and it _stings_.)

The nurse on duty leads them deeper into the emergency room, drops them off in front of a closed door, tells them Sawamura had been injured responding to a house fire, the doctor has already been in to see him and it's okay to go in. Stay as long as you need, the nurse says. Kazuya wishes he could remember her name.

The door creaks open, and to be honest he isn't sure what he was expecting to find on the other side of it -maybe burnt skin, maybe singed hair, maybe his lover with a mask over his mouth or a sheet over his body -but Eijun's sunny smile and bright eyes aren't it.

"Kazuya! Youichi! I thought you guys were sleeping?"

Physically, Eijun seems okay -one of his cheeks is scraped raw and the golden skin of his hands and forearms are dull with ash and patched with gauze, but he's smiling and beautiful and _alive_.

"You idiot," Kuramochi mumbles. "You fucking idiot."

Eijun's bright grin melts into a frown of confusion, like he doesn't understand why Kuramochi and Kazuya can possibly be upset. "Hey…?"

Kazuya sighs and unlocks muscles stiff with worry. He steps in close, closing the short distance between himself and Eijun in a few quick steps. His palms slide soft and gentle along the firefighter's trembling jawline, fingers curling sweetly behind his ears. He tries not to touch the wound covering Eijun's cheek, but the boy reaches up and presses his palm against the apple of his cheek and leans into it, quietly letting Kazuya support him. Up close he looks exhausted but beautiful, soot covered freckles and burning golden eyes. Kazuya's thumb sweeps across his uninjured cheek and he leans down to press his lips to Eijun's dry, chapped mouth, to take in the hot smoky scent lingering on his skin and the black dusting his hair and his warm, shuddering breath.

The noise Eijun makes in the back of his throat is tiny, weak. His blackened fingers reach up to clutch at Kazuya's shirt sleeves with something like desperation as he starts to shake, the reality of what happened beginning to set in. Kuramochi settles in next to them, presses a fierce, lingering kiss to Eijun's temple and a steady hand to the wing of the firefighter's shoulder blade as he begins to cry, fat tears cleaning trails down his dirty cheeks.

"I tried," he sobs. Kuramochi meets his gaze over Eijun's shoulder -his eyes are sad but relieved, and Kazuya thinks he can understand. His heart breaks for Eijun's suffering nonetheless.

"I know you did, Eijun."

* * *

 _AN_ : im sure some of you recognized this -it was originally posted only to my writing blog back in july 2015. i didnt want to post it here bc it was kinda short but now that ive expanded the au a bit i think its time!

also gonna take this moment to boost the misawa big bang 2016 -if youre interested, the writer sign-ups are going on until march 19! check out daiyabigbang for more info!

anyway, follow kuramisawa for more soft weebing, and trumpet-geek for more stuff i dont post on ao3. thanks for reading!


End file.
